Swimming is a favored recreational activity, especially in warm climates where residential swimming pools are prevalent. Individuals enjoy the beneficial aspects of water-based exercise and the convenience afforded by having a swimming pool in their own backyards. Pools also provide simple physical relaxation and leisure time enjoyment for those not necessarily desiring physical exercise, but simply seeking to relax in the privacy in their backyard. In addition, the swimming pool and surrounding deck areas are often a central attraction around which parties, dinners, and the like are hosted.
In recent years, many homeowners have begun transforming their backyards into outdoor “rooms” that include outdoor kitchens, multiple seating areas, vegetation, sport courts, putting greens, and the like. To the homeowners, these spaces are as important to their families' quality of life as the interior of their homes. These homeowners are also seeking unique water features to enhance the appearance of their swimming pools and spas.
For aesthetic appearance, waterfalls are often used in a swimming pool, pond, spa, or the like. A waterfall can add natural calming beauty to the pool, enhancing the quality of time spent in or beside the pool. However, the sound of the water spilling over the waterfall can sometimes overwhelm conversations and/or music during social gatherings, which may be irritating to some individuals. In addition, as waterfalls become more affordable, they too, are becoming increasingly common.
Accordingly, what is needed is a unique water feature for a structure, such as a pool, pond, spa, or the like that enhances its aesthetic appearance, is quiet, and is easily maintained.